


Virgin Territory

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, First Time, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Follow up to 'You've Got Mail'; although, you don't have to read that one to enjoy this.Our boys have just admitted their feelings for each other and, previously, haven't gone further than kissing. But that's about to change.





	1. It started with a drink

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“Where’d you learn that?” Dean asks as they walk down the driveway to the street, where the Impala is parked.

“Online. I did some reading while you were asleep last night. I found the spell and memorised it, just in case. Luckily, it wasn’t complicated, just repetitive.”

“Well, whatever, dude; three witch spirits down.”

When they reach the car, Dean leans his arms on the roof. “Hey, Sammy, I think we deserve a drink, whaddaya say? I’m buying. I’ll get them to put an umbrella in yours and everything.”

Sam gives Dean a barely-contained look of irritation across the roof of the car. Almost conversationally, he says, “You can buy me that drink, but if it comes with an umbrella, I’m gonna stick it up your ass. Okay?”

Dean laughs out loud. “So hostile, little brother. Okay, no umbrella. And stop thinking about my ass for two seconds, will ya.” Before Sam can respond, Dean ducks into the car.

Walking into the closest bar to the motel, Dean makes a beeline straight for a booth and gets comfortable, Sam following. Sam glances around the room and notices that someone already has their eyes on Dean, and that person seems interested. He’s not surprised; bars are Dean’s natural habitat, and he exudes sexual confidence as soon as he steps foot into the room. Sam also knows that Dean’s aware of it, and isn’t above using it when necessary. At times it comes in handy, like when they need to get information. At other times – like tonight, apparently – it’s a potential pain in the ass.

The interested party walks over to their table and looks directly at Dean. “Hi. Can I buy you a drink?”

Dean looks up, seemingly not surprised by the offer, and gives the man a little smile. “Thanks, but I’m with him,” he says, motioning his head to Sam.

The man looks at Sam and then back to Dean. “I could buy you _both_ a drink,” he replies, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Sam just wants him to go away. “Thanks, but I don’t like to share,” he says, giving the man a fake smile.

“Fair enough,” he says, conceding defeat. He smiles and nods, before walking back to his barstool near the pool table.

Dean turns an amused look on Sam. “You goin’ all caveman on me, Sammy?”

“Hey, if you want, I could go bring him back for you.”

“Nah, he’s not my type.”

“No? He wasn’t bad looking.”

Dean shrugs. “I have particular tastes when it comes to my men.”

“Do tell,” Sam says with the hint of a smile.

“Well, they have to be freakishly tall, for a start, and be a combination of Joe College and Deadly Hunter. And the hair…”

“Okay, okay,” Sam says, smiling.

Before they’ve wiped the smiles off their faces, a waitress approaches the table. “Hey guys, what can I get for you?”

Dean looks up at her. “Two beers, and a bowl of nachos.”

“Bottle or glass?”

“Bottle’s fine.”

“Comin’ up. Oh, and don’t worry about Greg, he’s harmless.”

“You mean the guy who came over?” Dean asks.

“Yeah. Gay as Elton John’s fanny pack. I’m surprised he hasn’t gotten a blood nose for his trouble yet.”

Dean smiles. “No harm, no foul.”

“What did you tell him, anyway?”

“That I was with him,” he says, again motioning to Sam.

“Are you? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Yeah, we’re together.”

Sam likes how that sounds so natural coming from Dean’s mouth. He also likes the Mona Lisa smile on Dean’s lips at that simple statement. He keeps that to himself, though.

The waitress tucks her hair behind her ear as she looks from Dean to Sam and back again. “Well, I tell ya, I’m gonna have nice dreams tonight picturing the two of you together.” Then, with a wink and a smile, she turns towards the bar.

Dean chuckles. “I like her.”

Sam smiles.

Dean turns in the booth so he’s facing Sam. Leaning over the table, with his arms on the edge, he starts, “I’ve been thinking…”

Before he can stop himself, Sam chips in with “Not always a good sign.”

“I’m laughing on the inside. Anyway, seeing as we’re self-employed, I think we should take a couple of days R &R. We _so_ deserve it.”

Sam considers that for a moment. “Do you have anything in mind?”

Dean gives him a slow smile. “Yeah, lots of things. And some of them might even include stepping outside the motel room.”

Sam chuckles softly. “You wanna stay here?”

“Yeah. No point going anywhere else ‘til we know where the next job is.”

“Okay.”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “I thought I was going to have to fight you a little more for that.”

“Nah. Don’t use up your energy, you’ll need it.”

Dean grins. “Them’s fightin’ words, Sammy,” he says with a drawl.

Sam matches Dean’s grin, as well as his accent. “They sure are, Tex, but only until you get me into the motel room; then, I’m putty in your hands.”

“Then we’d better hope the nachos don’t take long.”

Just then, their waitress brings the beers over. Hearing Dean’s last comment, she sets the bottles down. “I’ll go check on your food. You boys in a hurry?”

“Kind of,” Sam answers.

“Okay,” she says, and disappears towards the kitchen.

“So, putty ‘eh?” Dean says, leaning back and moving his legs so they rest either side of Sam’s. The toe of his right boot rubs the back of Sam’s left calf.

Sam smiles. “Hard putty.”

Dean pretends to think about that as he takes a drink. “Hard putty? Nah, I don’t think there’s any such thing.”

Leaning forward casually, Sam lowers his voice slightly. “If you take off your boot, you can find out for yourself.” He then leans back again, with a small smile, and they look into each other’s eyes like they’re holding a wordless conversation. Then, when Sam motions with his head, and then eyes, they both move further into the booth, which makes them not quite so public in a public place. Sam knows there’s no way Dean won’t take him up on the challenge, so he waits patiently. Sure enough, the little movements Dean starts making tell Sam that he’s toeing off his boot. Sam makes his own subtle move by opening his legs a little wider. A few seconds later, he feels Dean’s foot climb the inside of his left leg, moving slowly. Sam feigns patience, reaches for the beer, and lets his head fall back as he tips the bottle and drinks. Dean chooses that moment to reach his destination, and Sam carefully lowers the bottle to the table.

Watching his brother, Dean rests his sock-covered foot against the seat in between Sam’s thighs and pushes forward so the ball of his foot rubs against the denim of Sam’s crotch; up and down, adding and relieving pressure.

Several times, Sam wants to close his eyes but that would be a little suspicious to anyone who looked over at them at that moment, so he concentrates on his breathing instead. When Dean stops his movements, Sam covertly thrusts his hips, which earns him a wicked smile from Dean. Apparently, that’s what Dean wanted, and he resumes his sweet torture.

A minute later, their food arrives, and Sam subtly drops one arm under the table to stop Dean’s tease. Dean stops but doesn’t remove his foot.

“Thanks,” Sam says to their waitress, moving his bottle to allow for the bowl of nachos.

“You’re welcome, hon.”

Dean is about to reach for his wallet when a thought comes to him. He pretends to be looking for his wallet, patting his pockets, and then looks up to Sam. “Uh, Sam, I think I left my wallet at home. Would you mind?”

It only takes a second for Sam to understand Dean’s game but he plays along. “Sure,” he replies with a slight smile, and lifts his hips to get at the wallet in his back pocket. In doing so, his crotch pushes against Dean’s foot, and Sam has to concentrate on not moaning out loud as he sits back down, handing the bills over. Dean’s little stunt has the desired effect, if the desired effect was to make him very hard.

Dean starts to eat, looking smug. Sam decides to seek revenge his own way. Digging in to the nachos, Sam occasionally licks a smear of sour cream or salsa dip from his fingers, or from around his mouth, using his tongue to maximum effect; even hollowing his cheeks one time as he slowly pulls his index finger from his mouth. To the casual observer, Sam is just a messy eater, but Dean’s watching him with the intensity of a big cat stalking his prey, and he knows Sam’s getting him back for his stunt.

“It’s not gonna work, little brother; I know what you’re trying to do and I’m not falling for it.”

Sam looks at Dean, and then does something Dean wasn’t expecting. He reaches down to Dean’s ankle and removes his foot from in between Sam’s legs, and then moves his own foot up to rest in between Dean’s thighs, positioning himself exactly as Dean did. He pushes his foot against Dean’s crotch and feels how hard he is.

“Oh, I think it worked very well,” Sam says confidently.

Dean sucks in a breath. “When did you take off your boot?”

“When you were watching me lick my fingers,” he answers, smiling.

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that,” he says, the menace in those words diffused by the effect of Sam’s foot pushing against his hard-on.

“Bring it on,” Sam taunts.

“Motel. Now.”

Sam’s grin practically lights up the room, and he removes his foot. When they have both managed to put their boots back on, they slide out of the booth and walk straight for the front door. As they get to their feet, Dean is profoundly glad that he chose this jacket, as it covers the front of his jeans.

Before they get to the door, their waitress walks across their path with a tray of drinks and stops them. “You two enjoy yourselves tonight,” she says with a smile.

Dean smirks. “Thanks. And sweet dreams.”

She laughs and makes her way over to deliver the drinks to the next table.

Remarkably, they both manage to keep their hands to themselves until they get out of the car in front of the motel. That didn’t mean that they weren’t teasing each other for the mile-and-a-half drive.

Sam extracts the room key from his pocket and attempts to unlock the door. There is no light above their door, however, which means that it’s taking a few seconds longer to get the door open. Seconds longer is too long for Dean.

“Damnit, Sam, just open the door.”

Sam chuckles at Dean’s impatience, and stops, knowing that will frustrate him more. Looking over his shoulder at his brother, he says with a smile, “What’s the matter, Dean, can’t wait a few seconds longer to get your hands on me?”

Dean exhales loudly through his nose and tries to snatch the key from Sam.

“You know, you don’t have to wait,” Sam teases, turning around and moving the key away from impatient fingers.

“Sam, you’d better open that fucking door right now, or you’re gonna be bare-assed in front of this charge-by-the-hour sleazy motel.”

“Then what are you gonna do to me, big brother?”

“Saaamm…,” he warns, trying again to get the key.

“Uh-uh, tell me what you’d do next, and I’ll give you the key.”

Dean reigns in his frustration, and leans in to whisper roughly, and precisely, in Sam’s ear. “Then I’m gonna get down on my knees and swallow your cock and make you scream as you come in my mouth. Now, would you rather do it here in the cold parking lot, or in a warm motel room? Myself, I’d prefer carpet burn to gravel rash, but you decide.”

Sam looks at Dean hungrily, before pushing away from the door and capturing Dean’s lips in a slow, deep kiss.

Dean retaliates, slamming Sam back against the door and responds to the kiss forcefully, not bothering to try to control the hunger. He forces himself to stop a minute later, and pulls back a little. “Now, Sam.”

Sam’s hard cock twitches at Dean’s command – _God, I love Dean’s don’t-fuck-with-me voice_ \- and he reluctantly turns to unlock the door.

Sam walks in but doesn’t get more than two steps into the room before Dean slams the door and pushes Sam back against it. “Impatient much?” Sam asks with a smirk.

“You wanna play, Sammy?” Dean taunts, removing his jacket quickly, then reaching up and pushing Sam’s jacket and over-shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. Dean’s hands find the hem of Sam’s t-shirt and they work their way under and up, bunching the material as he goes, and Sam assists by reaching the back of the t-shirt and pulling it off. While Sam wrestles with the material, Dean holds on to Sam’s hips and fastens his lips over one of Sam’s nipples, sucking hard.

“God,” Sam rasps as he discards his top. He captures Dean’s mouth in an erotic dancing of tongues and bruising of lips. At the same time, Sam can feel his belt being unbuckled and his buttons undone by anxious hands.

“Were you this aggressive with the _women_ you had sex with?” Sam asks, already knowing the answer.

“No,” Dean answers in a whisper, grazing Sam’s ear lobe with his teeth.

“Why not? Some of them may have liked it.”

“Because,” he says, sliding his hand down inside Sam’s open jeans and boxers to firmly grasp his prize, “I only want to be aggressive with someone who can be just as hard and powerful, and,” he breathes, giving Sam’s cock one quick stroke, “you’re both. But you knew that; you just wanted me to say it.”

Sam takes a gasping breath. “Mmmm…and I liked it ‘cause that’s how I feel, too.” Sam moves his hands to frame Dean’s face, and kisses him slowly. Dean groans and increases the pace, and their kiss degenerates into wet and hot and needy.

Dean’s hands, meanwhile, busy themselves with getting Sam out of his jeans and boxers. When he succeeds in getting them down over his ass, he stops and wraps his hand around Sam’s fully engorged cock again, now free from restraint.

Sam moans into Dean’s mouth and pushes him to the edge of the bed. Sam breaks the kiss and leans his head back, breathing heavily. “Dean,” he says, drawing his name out on a moan.

Dean clamps his lips on Sam’s exposed neck and sucks hard, quickly leaving a mark. “Hmmm…?” Dean queries, his lips still attached to Sam’s hard muscles and soft skin.

Sam can feel the vibration from Dean’s response, and some kind of freaky current sends that vibration straight down to his downstairs brain. “Dean, didn’t you say something about swallowing my cock earlier?” Somehow, Sam can feel Dean’s lips turn up into a smile, before he pulls away.

“Gonna hold me to it, Sammy?”

“You bet your sweet ass.”

Dean gives Sam a low, sexy chuckle, and proceeds to put his delicious mouth to good use.

Sam feels the wet trail that Dean leaves as he works his way down Sam’s torso.

As he starts his descent, he rubs the head of Sam’s cock with his thumb, spreading precome around the head, and then removes his hand entirely.

Sam whimpers softly at the loss, until that same thumb rubs along Sam’s lips and momentarily moves away. Sam licks his tongue along his lips, tasting himself, and then Dean is pushing his thumb inside Sam’s mouth.

“Suck.”

Sam doesn’t need to be told twice - he actually didn’t even need to be told once – and draws Dean’s thumb into his mouth, sucking and licking and bobbing his head, working his thumb just like he wants to work Dean’s cock.

Dean continues his slow journey down Sam’s torso, now stopping to mouth and lick Sam’s nipples, giving each one equal attention. Suddenly, Dean stops, and it takes a second for Sam’s lust-consumed brain to register the fact. Dean reverses their positions and gently pushes Sam down to sit on the end of Dean’s bed. “Legs,” he says, and Sam falls back on the bed and lifts his legs straight out. Dean kneels in front of Sam, at the foot of the bed, and pulls off Sam’s shoes. He then moves on to his jeans and boxers that were still pooled around his ankles, and throws them aside.

“Always taking care of me,” Sam says with a smile.

Dean leans over Sam, trailing one hand up his stomach and chest. “Nah, I just needed to get you completely naked so I could kneel between your legs, big boy.”

Sam lifts up to lean on his elbows and smiles wickedly at Dean, whose hands now work their way down each thigh and spread Sam’s legs wider still. While he still has two functioning brain cells to rub together, Sam sits up and makes an astute observation. “You’re wearing far too many clothes, Dean.”

Dean smiles. “I agree. You wanna help me with that?”

“Oh, hell yeah.”

Dean chuckles.

Sam leans in and kisses Dean softly as he reaches down to find the hem of his top, before dragging it slowly up Dean’s torso, Sam’s hands running along the smooth, hard skin over his ribs.

Dean breaks the kiss and lifts his arms as Sam brings the top over his head. He throws the top on the floor with Sam’s jeans, keeping eye contact.

Sam’s hands immediately move to the next barrier and he makes quick work of belt, button, and zip to have his new lover as naked as he is. Sam pushes down the offending jeans and boxers and brings his hands back up behind Dean to firmly squeeze Dean’s ass, before travelling further up to caress the arch of his lower back.

Dean gets to his feet – somehow – and removes his clothes completely. He sees Sam’s eyes travel down to his erection as he stands in front of him, and smiles as he sinks back down to his knees in front of him. “Uh-uh, my mouth, your cock, remember?”

“Like I could ever forget.”

“Now, what did I say I was going to do to your cock? Tell me, Sam.”

“Swallow it. Oh, and you said you were gonna make me scream, too. Give it your best shot,” he says, clearly a challenge.

Dean smiles; he does love winning a challenge. His fingers circle Sam’s thick shaft and he slides his hand to the ridge of the head, applying just the right pressure. At the same time, he licks and kisses along Sam’s jaw line, and is immediately rewarded with a strangled moan. Whispering in his ear, Dean promises, “Oh, I intend to, baby brother. I want that hard putty you were telling me about.” With the last sentence, Dean pumps Sam’s cock hard, down to the base and up again.

“Ohhhhh,” Sam groans, leaning his head back with his eyes closed.

Dean lays his left hand on Sam’s stomach and pushes him back gently. “Lean back, but watch me, Sammy. I want you to watch me suck you.”

Sam does as instructed, leaning back on his elbows, and watches as Dean licks along the underside of Sam’s cock, before sliding his lips over and down his length, encircling his index finger and thumb around the base and keeping it there; he doesn’t want Sam coming too soon. Dean takes Sam into his mouth a little at a time, his lips stretching to accommodate Sam’s girth. He pulls back, and sinks down again, each time a little deeper. He removes his left hand from Sam’s stomach and massages his balls, trying to distract Sam while he gets used to his size. The first – and only – time Dean did this, he really didn’t like it quite as much as he let on, but this is different; this is Sam; his little brother; the only person he could ever trust his feelings to, and the only person he’s ever loved like this. Dean hears Sam’s moans and looks up his body to see Sam’s unguarded expression: one of absolute pleasure and surrender. Dean’s cock hardens further and he hums a moan as he relaxes his throat muscles and swallows Sam nearly down to the base.

“Oh God!” Sam exclaims, dropping his head back between his prominent shoulder blades. He unintentionally lifts his hips to feel that again, and Dean’s hand comes back to rest on Sam’s stomach.

Dean pulls his mouth from Sam and looks up at him.

“Sorry,” Sam, says as he looks down at Dean.

“’Sokay,” he answers, slowly stroking along Sam’s length. “A little warning wouldn’t go astray, though. I’m not exactly an expert at this, ya know.”

“Mmmm…as far as I’m concerned, you are. Your mouth feels so good around me. Please, Dean. Please don’t stop.”

Dean give Sam a lazy smile. “I kinda like it when you beg, Sammy. Makes me want to give you more.” Having said that, Dean lowers his head again and licks the leaking precome from Sam’s head, swirling his tongue along head, ridge, and down, flattening his tongue to follow the vein on the underside of Sam’s steel-hard cock.

Dean hears the encouragement in Sam’s moans and sighs, and doubles his efforts. Sliding his lips around Sam’s head again, he sets up a rhythm with hand and mouth, stroking up as Dean pulls his mouth back to the tip, and stroking down as Dean engulfs him again, remembering to relax his throat in the process. Dean, being a fast learner, quickly proceeds to hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard as he pulls back, which has Sam flat on his back and moaning loudly.

“Fuuuck, Dean! Just like that,” Sam says with a growl.

Dean wants to get him off quick, now, so he removes his left hand from Sam’s flat stomach and reaches down to fondle his balls again. Squeezing and massaging them has the desired effect, judging by Sam’s throaty moan.

“Dean, I’m so close,” he says desperately. “Hard…suck me hard…ohhhh.”

Dean pumps Sam’s cock hard and fast, and sucks him while he tongues the head. When Dean hums around his length, Sam cracks like an easter egg, and yells Dean’s name as he erupts into Dean’s waiting mouth, shaking through the intensity.

Dean has the presence of mind to pull back a bit as he hears and feels Sam’s release, and greedily swallows on every spurt. He keeps pumping Sam’s cock, slower and slower, until he feels Sam’s body totally relax, and then he pulls his mouth free. Placing his hands on Sam’s thighs, he lifts his head to look at his boneless brother. “Is anyone home?” he asks with a small smile.

Sam’s chest rises and falls quickly and shallowly, and he takes a couple of seconds to answer. “No, Sam has left the building.”

Dean chuckles and climbs onto the bed to lie on his left side. He runs his hand up along Sam’s torso, from abs to chest, and stills his hand over his heart.

Sam turns his head to look at Dean. “So,” he says with a smile, “it’s good to see you keep your promises.”

Matching Sam’s smile, Dean leans down and nuzzles Sam’s ear with his nose. “You know I do.” 


	2. Six questions

  
Author's notes: **This chapter briefly refers to an email from Gail, which is explained in the prequel to this story _You’ve Got Mail_ (if you wish to read it). We now return you to our regularly scheduled program…**  


* * *

Sam wakes when he feels a leg wrap around his own, and smiles as he realises whose it is and remembers what happened last night. He slowly opens his eyes and looks down at Dean, half-draped over him. Taking advantage of the quiet, as well as Dean’s warm body, for a few minutes, Sam thinks about how fast things have come along between the two of them in the past two days. He couldn’t be happier, himself, but he is also scared that Dean will wake up one day – maybe today – with guilt and regret, and try to explain it away or ignore it completely. _Well, I just won’t let him get away with it_ , he thinks. _I can be just as stubborn, big brother._

Sam gently runs his fingers through Dean’s hair, waking him up slowly, and kisses him when Dean lifts his head.

“Didn’t know you were a snuggler, Dean.”

“Shut up and take advantage,” Dean answers in his deep, sleepy voice, dropping his head back onto Sam’s chest.

Sam smiles. A moment later, Sam asks, “Are you okay with what happened last night?”

Dean lifts his head again to look at Sam, his eyes still only half open. “Am I okay with sucking your cock and making you explode like a firecracker?” At Sam’s slightly embarrassed smile, he adds, “Yeah, Sam, I’m good. Better than. Are you okay with it?”

Sam’s smile widens. “Oh yeah,” he answers, emphatically.

“Good,” Dean says with a lazy smile, laying his head back on Sam’s chest.

_____

Sam has an idea. An idea that sprung from the email Gail sent him two days ago. The email that brought everything out in the open for him and Dean.

While Dean is out getting breakfast, Sam sits on the bed with his duffel. He digs around for his notebook, opens it, and starts making some notes.

Ten minutes later, Dean walks in, carrying bagels and coffee. He looks over to Sam. “What are you doing?”

Sam looks up. “Nothing.”

Dean raises his eyebrows. “Well, that’s clearly code for I’m-doing-something-but-I-don’t-want-you-to-know.”

Sam smirks. “I’ll show you later.”

“Show me now.”

Sam chuckles. “Later.”

Dean walks in between the beds and places Sam’s breakfast on the bedside table. “Now.”

“No, and thanks.”

When Dean stops and gives him a look that says ‘are you gonna give it to me, or do I have to take it from you?’, Sam sighs. “Sit down,” he says, resigned, pointing to Dean’s bed, three feet away. Dean sits. “It’s not related to the job, it’s just something I thought of this morning.” When Dean just raises his eyebrows again, Sam continues. “It’s stupid, really. I wasn’t even sure I was gonna show it to you.”

“Sam…”

Sam pauses for a moment. “I was thinking of the email from Gail, and the questions. So, I started thinking of some other questions I’d like you to answer, and I started to write them down. Lame, I know.”

Dean looks down at the notebook. “And those are the questions?”

“Well, yeah, but I’m not finished.” Sam waits for Dean’s laugh, or ‘you’re such a girl’ remark, but all he sees in Dean’s expression is interest.

“Okay, how about you finish your questions, and _I’ll_ write some down for _you_?”

“You want to?”

Dean shrugs. “Yeah, it’ll be fun. I’m sure I can think of some questions I’d like you to answer. Besides, I found out yesterday that writing those things down can be a good thing.” He gives Sam a cheeky grin, which is returned with a shy one.

“Okay.”

“I need some of that paper, and an extra pen.”

Sam rips out three pages from the notebook. “Use the pen in the journal.”

Dean walks over to his duffel, and snags the pen from the inside of the journal. Sitting down at the table with breakfast, he asks, “How many questions?”

“Well, I’ve got…five so far. How about six?”

“Okay.” Dean lowers his head to the task.

Sam covertly watches Dean for a minute, and knows from his first smirk that he’s in for some interesting questions.

Ten minutes later, Sam says, “I’ve got mine, when you’re ready.”

“Just got one more to…a-ha!” Dean writes the last question. “Nearly…okay, done.” Dean gets up, sits on his bed, and then swings his legs around to the other side, sitting opposite Sam.

“Okay,” Sam says, “now we’ve got to answer these questions as honestly as you did the other day.” He waits for Dean’s nod before he hands his questions to him.

Dean hands his questions over and they immediately start reading.

After the laughter, snickering, and ‘oh God’s, Dean takes up his place again at the table and they get to it.

“Sammy, you’ve got a one-track mind,” Dean says with a chuckle.

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black,” Sam answers, reading Dean’s questions.

“Don’t get me wrong, I _like_ it. Seems like we’re thinking along the same lines, too.”

Ten minutes later, Dean looks up at Sam. “Done.”

Sam looks up. “Nearly.”

Dean can see Sam looks a little flushed. “Are you as hard as I am?” Dean asks, amused.

Sam chuckles and looks up. “Probably.”

“This is a good idea of yours, Sammy.”

“I’m beginning to think so, too,” he replies, still smiling. He looks back down and finishes answering the last question. A minute later: “Okay.”

Dean walks over his bed and drops down on the other side, and they exchange pieces of paper. Dean then sits back against the headboard and they read.

**Sam’s questions for Dean**

**1\. How long have you wanted me, sexually?**  
Since you were 16. The only thing worse than wanting to fuck your brother is wanting to fuck your 16 year old brother. I felt like the biggest fuckin’ perv. In those 2 years before you left for Stanford, I was jacking off in the shower nearly every day because of you and your gorgeous face and body.

**2\. Have you been with any other men?**  
Yes and no. I’ve given and received a couple of hand jobs and one blowjob, but not sex. I couldn’t, and wouldn’t, go there with anyone but you, and I didn’t think THAT was ever gonna happen.

**3\. Tell me one of your deepest fantasies…and I’ll see if I can make it come true.**  
I have a few, Sammy. I’ll give you one, here, and maybe I’ll tell you the others…or maybe you’ll find them out for yourself before I get the chance.  
This is something I saw in a porno flick (don’t laugh!), but it was a man doing it to a woman. I haven’t done this before. The woman was on her hands and knees and the man spread her ass cheeks and started licking from her pussy to her asshole. It looked so hot. Just the thought of you licking me from my balls to my ass…it’s just naughty. But if you’re uncomfortable with it, tell me, and we’ll go to number 2 on the list.

**4\. Have you regretted anything we’ve done so far?** God, no! Absolutely not. The only thing I regret, so far, is that I haven’t bent you over this table and fucked you yet. I’m going to the Special Hell.

**5\. Tell me one thing I do that gets you hot and hard.**  
I know that we’re both still new to this but…I like it when you take control and make the first move. I know, I like to be the one in control, normally, but when you let me know that you can’t wait any longer to have your mouth and hands on me, that gives me such a rush of power and lust.

**6\. If you could choose any place/room/location to fuck me, where would it be?**  
On the hood of the Impala. Damn, that’s a hot image.

**Dean’s questions for Sam**

**1\. If we had to role-play a sexual situation, what would you choose? eg. teacher/student; doctor/nurse; cop/witness etc.**  
Well, it isn't really my thing but if I had to choose, I'd say male nurse/patient. I've had that daydream more than once, and always after you've patched me up after a hunt. You were the male nurse.

**2\. Is there anything sexual that you don’t like or don’t feel comfortable with?**  
I’ve never been real comfortable with being tied up. Maybe it’s a trust thing. But I trust you completely, so I’d be willing to try it with you...only if you’re into that.

**3\. Have you done anything sexual with any other man?**  
Only once, and it wasn’t sex. It was only kissing and a mutual hand job. It was before I met Jess. Not-so-coincidentally, the guy had certain qualities that were similar to yours, like hair, height, a party attitude, and he played college baseball, so he was built like you.

**4\. What’s your idea of the sexiest place to make love to you?**  
You’ll probably like this one: on the hood of the Impala. Maybe it’s the thought of coming all over that shiny paintwork that you lovingly wash.

**5\. Do you have a secret kink?**  
Apart from you? No, I don’t think so. That probably means, though, that you’ll go looking for one. Come to think of it, that doesn’t sound too bad.

**6\. Tell me how I could make you come without either one of us touching your cock. Something other than sex. Show me how creative you are, little brother.**  
It might involve you rubbing yourself off against my leg (fully clothed) while you’re talking dirty to me. Now I mention it, maybe I should have put 'dirty talk' in the kink question.

Dean lifts his head and looks sidelong at Sam, sitting against the headboard – like Dean – with his knees bent and his hands holding the paper in between his knees.

Sam is clearly breathing heavier, and turns to Dean as he feels his older brother’s eyes on him.

Dean can see two conflicting emotions on Sam’s face: shyness and lust. Looking back at the paper in his hand and then back to Sam, he unconsciously mirrors Sam’s emotions. “Damn, Sammy,” Dean says softly, and Sam isn’t the only one who needs to take a few calming breaths.

Sam looks down and smiles. “Yeah,” he responds simply.

Still looking at him, Dean lets Sam hear a touch of amusement in his voice. “The Impala? Really?”

Sam’s smile grows wider as he looks over to Dean. “Yeah. You too.”

Dean makes a move and sits on the edge of Sam’s bed, but not yet touching. “Well, yeah, but you must’ve expected it from me. You surprised me there, little brother. And that’s not the only thing you surprised me with.” Dean reaches out to touch Sam’s leg but Sam stops him.

“Dean, stop.” Dean stops his hand and drops it back to his leg, his smile fading. Sam continues, not wanting Dean to misunderstand. “As stupid as it sounds, I think if you touch me right now, it’ll be like touching a flame to a fuse.”

Dean smiles again, relieved to know that the reason he was told to stop is that Sam wants him _too_ much. Changing the smile to a smirk, he answers softly, “Burn, baby, burn.”

Sam chuckles and shakes his head. “This is really weird, Dean. Do you feel it?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. It’s like…we have this really vivid awareness of each other at the moment. Not to mention that we're both incredibly turned on.”

“Yeah.” Sam laughs as he admonishes himself. “This is stupid.”

Dean just looks at Sam for another moment. “Sam,” he says finally, “I’m going to have a shower, see if it helps.” Without waiting for Sam’s response, he gets up and walks into the bathroom, pulling off his shoes and over-shirt on the way. He disappears from view but leaves the door slightly ajar.

Sam hears the water running a few seconds later and gets up to pace the length of the room, from front door to back window. He’s breathing like he just ran around the block. It takes him a whole two minutes more to say ‘fuck it’ before he starts stripping. Naked, he walks into the bathroom and sees Dean’s silhouette behind the shower curtain. Sam steps over Dean’s discarded clothes, and into the bath at the far end, where the curtain doesn’t reach. He moves towards Dean, who is facing the other way, with his head under the showerhead, his left hand braced against the tiles, and his right hand slowly pumping his cock. He obviously hasn’t heard Sam, so he takes advantage of the element of surprise and presses his body up against Dean’s back and gently pushes his hand away from his hard-on to take over.

“Oh God,” Dean moans, dropping his head back onto Sam’s shoulder, his eyes still closed. “Oh Sam, God, that’s so good. Don’t stop.”

Sam’s cock reacts to Dean’s breathless words, and twitches against Dean’s ass. “Never,” Sam whispers in his ear. Taking further advantage of all of Dean’s skin on offer, Sam licks and sucks on his neck while his left hand wraps around Dean’s body and lazily grazes his nails back and forth against his right nipple.

_Perfection_ , Dean thinks, totally giving in to Sam’s erotic touch. Through his haze of lust, he tries to form an actual sentence. “Sam…of all the women I’ve been with, no one has made me feel like this.” That just about does it for lucid thoughts, when he hears Sam whisper in his ear.

“Feel like what, Dean? Tell me.”

Dean takes a moment to answer; it’s not easy to reply when his brain wants to close early to go to the same party as his cock. “God, you make me feel lots of things; conflicting things that, when you say them out loud, sound lame.”

“Come on, Dean, tell me. Chick-flick moment. I know you can do it.”

Dean chuckles, a sinful sound to his brother’s ears. “For you, Sammy, I’ll try, just don’t stop what you’re doing.”

“Deal,” Sam whispers.

Dean takes a deep breath and speaks haltingly, searching for the right words. “You make me feel loved when you touch me like this but, at the same time, I can feel that you want to push me into the wall and take me hard and rough. You get me hard as a fuckin’ rock, and then turn me to human jello with your hands and mouth. I want to be slow and gentle with you, and then bend you over the table and impale you on my cock. I want to bite you and leave my mark on you for people to see, and I want to sooth those marks with my lips and tongue. How am I doing with the chick-flick moment?” He asks with a nervous laugh.

Instead of answering, Sam stops his exquisite torture and turns Dean around to face him. Before Dean can protest the loss of his hands, Sam eases Dean back against the tiles, which momentarily puts Sam under the showerhead, frames Dean's face with his hands, and kisses him with all the contained lust and love he’s feeling at the moment.

Dean can feel Sam’s restraint and returns the kiss hungrily, turning into the aggressor. “Don’t hold back, Sam; show me what I do to you.”

That’s all the encouragement Sam needs, and he meets Dean’s challenge; hunger flaring inside both of them, they clutch and grab and grope at one another, both wanting to possess and be possessed by the other. Sam thrusts his hips forward, grinding his cock against Dean’s, and they moan into each other’s mouths.

Sam is the first to draw back. “Dean,” he says, gasping for air.

Dean looks at Sam as he leans his head back against the tiles. A slow, playful smile appears on Dean’s face. “Burn, baby, burn,” he repeats.

Sam smiles wickedly. He turns the shower off and looks at Dean. “I need you in my bed. Now.”

Dean’s playful smile is still plastered on his face. “As I said, I like it when you take control.”

Sam reacts to that by moving Dean’s head to the side, and flattening his tongue to lick a wet stripe up from Dean’s throat to his ear. “Now,” he whispers, as he gets to his destination.

“Mmmm, Sammy,” Dean breathes, and then pushes Sam out of the shower.

Dean pauses, reaching for a towel, but Sam pulls him into the main room before he can grab one. “We’re gonna get the bed wet.”

Sam pushes Dean down to sit on the end of Sam’s bed. “Do you really care?” He asks, standing in front of Dean and looking down. He watches Dean’s gaze travel slowly up from his knees, all the way to his face.

“Not really, no. Now, I need you to take one step closer.”

Sam does as he’s told; sometimes being a good little soldier pays off. Big time.

Dean runs his hands up the back of Sam’s thighs to grasp his ass. He then wraps one hand around Sam’s cock, eliciting a broken sigh, and leisurely strokes his length. Not content to let his hand have all the fun, Dean kisses and licks at Sam’s abdominal muscles, above and below and around his navel, feeling those muscles contracting under his touch.

Sam throws his head back, his mouth slightly open, and rests one hand on Dean’s head as he moans softly. At one point, Sam makes a noise that Dean would later call a growling purr, and it is that noise that has Dean disengaging his mouth from Sam’s abs to flatten his tongue and lick the tip of Sam’s cock like an ice cream cone.

“Oh fuck!” Sam exclaims a little louder than intended.

Dean pulls away, and smiles up at Sam. “Not too loud, Sammy, we’ll have people banging on the walls, telling us to shut up.”

“Right at this moment, Dean, I don’t fuckin’ care.”

Dean chuckles. “That’s my boy.”

Before Dean can take Sam back into his mouth, Sam pulls him up to stand in front of him. Moving a hand to the back of Dean’s neck, Sam leans in and gives him the most erotic open-mouthed kiss he has ever experienced; all impatient lips and insistent tongues and wet heat. As they pull away together, Dean suddenly feels dizzy and rests his head against Sam’s shoulder. A moment later, he laughs and lifts his head.

“You’ve got one talented mouth, Sammy. Fuck.”

Sam smiles; that’s a hell of a compliment, coming from the best kisser he’s ever known.

Looking into Sam’s desire-filled eyes for a moment, Dean then reverses their positions, taking Sam by surprise. While he’s still off guard, Dean pushes Sam onto the bed, and he lands remarkably gracefully on his back. “I was prepared to let you run the show but now I’ve changed my mind. You’re mine tonight.”

Sam sees the smouldering intensity in Dean’s eyes, and he quickly recognises that he’ll do anything Dean wants when he looks like that. Clasping his hands behind his head, he feigns mild interest. “Does that mean what I think it means?” Sam asks.

Dean climbs on the bed, straddling Sam’s thighs, and braces his hands either side of his body as he leans down. Speaking softly, Dean answers, the humour temporarily gone. “I need to be inside you, Sam. Deep inside you. Tell me you want that.”

Sam bites back a whimper at his words and moves his hands, sliding them up and around Dean's shoulders and neck. “Make love to me, Dean. Bury yourself inside me; I need it, too.”

Dean growls low in his throat as he descends on Sam’s lips, kissing him slow and deep, while sweeping his tongue along his lips. The movement causes their cocks to rub against each other, and Dean demonstrates superhuman strength by pulling back, and not giving in to the sudden urge to just rub himself and Sam to orgasm. Breathing hard, Dean braces himself on his arms again and smiles as he sees that Sam is trying to control his breathing, too. Suddenly, Dean realises something, and almost groans in frustration. “Sam, we don’t have lube. We can’t…” Dean stops as Sam smiles. “What?”

“Top drawer.” Sam turns his head to the bedside table.

Dean leans over and opens the drawer to find one item in there: a tube of lube. Retrieving it, Dean looks down at Sam with a cheeky smile.

“A good boy scout is always prepared.”

Dean laughs and kisses him, quick. “Thank God.”

“Well,” Sam says, when Dean doesn’t move immediately, “are you gonna move, or do I have to take care of myself?” He smiles up at Dean, just as he wraps his hand around his cock and lazily strokes himself.

That seems to shake Dean out of his daydream, and he responds quickly. Sliding further down Sam’s legs, he then removes Sam’s hand and replaces it with his own. “Mine.” To further demonstrate the point, Dean takes Sam’s cock into his mouth and deep throats him on the first stroke.

“Fuck,Dean!” Sam says through clenched teeth, “You’re killing me.”

Dean releases Sam with a soft pop and smiles. “But what a way to go.”

With his head still on the pillow, Sam gives a deep laugh. “Get up here.”

“I dunno, Sammy, I think I’d like to hear you beg. Just a little.”

“Deeean…”

“What? Tell me, little brother. You know what I want to hear.”

Sam looks straight into the depths of Dean’s striking hazel eyes, and accepts the challenge. “I need your hard cock inside my tight ass. I need to feel you fill me completely. I’m all yours.”

Dean stares into Sam’s eyes for a moment, and then — very slowly — the corners of his mouth turn up into a soft smile. “You know, I didn’t think I could possibly get any harder, but you’ve gone and proved me wrong.” Dean climbs off Sam’s legs and stands at the foot of the bed. “Spread your legs, baby.”

Sam raises an eyebrow. “Baby?”

Dean suddenly looks a little shy. “Too much?”

Sam smiles broadly. “No,” he says with conviction. “Nice.”

Dean relaxes but still gives him a shy smile. The next moment, he raises his own eyebrows. “I said spread ‘em.”

Sam laughs, and follows orders.

Dean takes a moment to enjoy the view, before he climbs back on the bed, in between Sam’s long legs. He pops the top off the lube, and squeezes a small amount onto his fingers. Placing the tube behind him, within easy reach, he runs his left hand up along the inside of Sam’s thigh, before lightly trailing his fingers over and down the underside of Sam’s cock, just as he circles a finger of his right hand around Sam’s entrance. “Tell me when this hurts, and I’ll stop.” At Sam’s nod, Dean pushes his finger slowly inside, watching Sam’s face for warning signs. “Relax, Sam,” he says, gently, as he notices Sam's initial look of discomfort. Dean pushes further and, when he breaches the wall of muscle, Sam takes a shallow breath and lets it out in a rush. “Talk to me. Tell me when you’re ready for another.”

Sam nods, his eyes closed, and tries to relax further. “Okay,” he says, and Dean stretches him further with another finger. Sam presses his head back into the pillow and arches his back very slightly. After a short period of adjustment, during which time Dean is moving his fingers with a slight scissor movement, the intense sensations turn from painful to extremely stimulating, and Sam opens his eyes to look at Dean. “More,” he says, simply.

Dean is eager to comply, and slides a third finger inside, now stroking in and out. _Jesus, he's so fucking tight; how am I gonna last more than ten seconds inside him without losing it_?

Sam picks up the building rhythm and pushes down every time Dean’s fingers sink inside him. Soon, not even that is enough. “Oh, Jesus, Dean…this is…ohhhhhmmm…Dean, I need more. I need _you_.”

“Okay.” As Dean slides his fingers from Sam, he can’t resist leaning down and sinking his mouth around Sam’s cock for one, quick, suck.

Sam lets out a growl. “Dean!”

Lifting his mouth away, Dean reaches back for the lube but Sam stops him. “Let me.”

“By all means,” Dean responds with a smile, and hands the tube over.

Sam squeezes the lube onto his hand and proceeds to slick Dean’s steel-hard erection.

Dean just closes his eyes, rests his head back, and breathes — albeit a little raggedly. “Talented mouth, talented hands…I think I’ll keep you.”

“Like you’ve got a choice,” Sam responds. His hand releases Dean and he removes the excess lube from his hand by pumping his own cock once, twice.

Dean opens his eyes as Sam removes his hand. Grinning, he says, “I think you just found another of my fantasies, little brother, without knowing it.”

“Oh yeah?” Following Dean’s eyes, he stops at his hand wrapped loosely around his cock. “So, let me get this right. A fantasy of yours is to watch a guy jack himself off in front of you?”

“Not just any guy; you. Only you.”

“Hmm…I’m gonna remember that,” Sam says, his voice full of promise.

Dean smiles. “Good. Now,” he says, reaching for the spare pillow next to Sam’s head, “lift up.”

Sam lifts his hips and Dean slips the pillow underneath him.

“Much better.” Lowering his voice to a sexy rumble, he says, “Are you ready for this?”

“Mm-hmm. Only been waiting years.”

“Me too.” Dean steals a quick but deep kiss before positioning himself, resting one hand on Sam’s hip. Rubbing the head of his cock against Sam’s entrance, Dean opens his mouth and exhales on a moan as he slowly eases himself inside. He stops immediately, just as he hears Sam’s sharp intake of breath. “It’s okay, Sammy, I won’t move until you tell me to. Just relax your muscles.” Dean can feel when that happens, and gives Sam a little more time to adjust. Never taking his eyes from Sam, he gives his brother a soft smile, and is rewarded with one in return. “Sam, I said I wouldn’t move until you told me to, and I won’t, but you need to get comfortable real quick ‘cause not being able to thrust all the way inside you is fucking torture.” Dean lets Sam hear the slipping control in his voice.

Sam chuckles. Crooking his finger, Sam beckons Dean down. When they are practically nose-to-nose, Sam whispers, “Do me a favour?” At Dean’s raised eyebrows, he continues. “Stop talking and fuck me.”

“Fuck, Sam,” he says, sitting back up and grasping Sam’s hips as he thrusts all the way home. “My little brother’s got a dirty mouth after all. I like it.”

Dean begins to move slowly, taking himself deep with each stroke, and watches as Sam grips the vertical slats of the bed head, knuckles turning white in record time. Dean closes his eyes and groans low. “God, Sam, I can’t believe how tight you are around me.”

With his death grip on the bed head, Sam quickly responds to Dean’s actions and words, and starts to piston his hips on Dean’s downward thrusts. Soon, not even that is enough and Sam wraps his legs around Dean's hips, pulling him deeper inside.

Dean moans loudly at the new sensation, and resists the powerful temptation to increase the speed. "Come on, Sammy, talk to me. You're a little too quiet. I wanna hear you."

It takes Sam a few moments but he responds. "What...do you want, Latin? 'Cause you're definitely...possessing my body...right now. Mmmmm..."

Dean grins and thrusts hard into Sam, and is rewarded.

"Oh God yeah, do that again!" Sam can’t help but close his eyes at the exquisite feeling; that is until Dean changes the angle of his thrusts slightly, and Sam’s eyes fly open with a yell of “OH GOD! FUCK!”

Dean smiles with satisfaction at Sam’s unrestrained response. “That does it,” he says, continuing to hit Sam’s prostate with every thrust, “if you insist on…putting on a verbal…show for the other guests…let’s do it right.” With that, Dean moves one hand from Sam’s hip, wraps it around his cock and starts pumping his shaft in rhythm with his increasing thrusts.

“Oh God, Dean…harder…,” Sam moans, his hands never leaving the anchor of the bed head.

Dean can feel himself so close to the edge, so he answers Sam’s need, at the same time stroking and twisting and pumping Sam’s leaking cock.

Sam is moaning loudly on every thrust, on every squeeze of his cock, until he feels his release close to the surface. “Deeean…oh God, I’m coming. Come with meee,” he pleads, the last word ending in a whimper.

Dean can feel Sam tighten around him, and that’s all it takes for his control to dissolve.

With a loud, drawn out moan, Sam erupts over Dean’s hand and both of their stomachs, squirting two, three, four times, and Dean follows, emptying himself inside his little brother with a desperate growl. Sam continues to pulse around Dean’s slowly softening cock as Dean collapses on Sam’s chest, his head resting just below his collarbone.

A minute later, Sam finally releases the poor bed head and his arms fall to his sides, not even finding enough strength to wrap them around Dean.

“Oh good, you’re alive,” Dean murmurs from Sam’s chest.

Sam lets out the breath of a laugh. “Right back at ya.” 


	3. Assume the position

Dean stands in front of the bathroom sink, clad only in a towel, and brushes his teeth. He listens to one half of Sam’s phone conversation with Bobby.

“Okay, yeah, got it.” Pause. “Yeah. Yeah, we will. Oh, and Bobby? Beware of evil floor rugs.” Pause. Sam laughs. “Excuses, excuses. Hey, one broken leg at a time, old man.” Another pause, and then Sam laughs again. “Will do,” he says, and then ends the call.

Sam drops the phone on the bed, walks into the bathroom to lean against the doorframe, and talks to Dean’s reflection. “Bobby says I’m sounding more like you every day. I wonder if he meant that as a compliment or an insult.”

Spitting toothpaste, Dean answers. “Well, if you were annoying him, it’s probably an insult.”

Dean leans over the sink to rinse his mouth, and Sam rakes his eyes over Dean’s back, ass, and thighs. He bites back a laugh. _Instant hard-on; just add Dean._

When Dean stands upright again and looks in the mirror, he takes in Sam’s expression and raises an eyebrow. “What are you thinking, little brother?”

Sam smiles. “Nothing; I was just enjoying the view,” he responds, again sweeping his eyes up and down Dean’s body.

“Yeah? Well, are you just gonna look, or are you gonna to do something about it?” Dean challenges.

Sam cocks his head to the side, considering. “Hmmm…just looking,” he says, teasing. He pushes himself away from the doorframe and turns to leave, when he hears Dean say “Bitch.”

When he hears that, Sam stops and turns around. Not hesitating, he walks back into the bathroom and presses his body against Dean’s back. “Jerk,” he whispers in Dean’s ear.

They both look at each other in the mirror, and Dean watches — almost in slow motion - as Sam slides down his body, bringing his hands down Dean’s flanks, and drops to his knees behind him. Dean expects the towel to be ripped away but it doesn’t happen. Instead, Sam runs his hands down, over the towel, down the outside of Dean’s legs, until he reaches skin again at his knees. _Okay, this is where he rips off my towel_ , Dean thinks, but Sam has other ideas. “Mmmm…,” Dean vocalises, closing his eyes for a moment. “Love your hands,” he says as Sam feels his way under the towel and up the back of Dean’s legs. He massages his hamstrings as he slowly works higher. “Sam, remind me to ask you for a full body massage; your hands feel really good.”

Sam smiles but doesn’t stop his travelling hands, which are just beginning to explore the curve and firmness and softness of Dean’s buttocks.

_Okay, this is where he rips off my towel_.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

Sam smiles a little deviously, but Dean can’t see. “Assume the position.”

Dean chuckles but does as instructed, spreading his legs just a little more and placing his hands on the sink, bending forward slightly.

Sam lifts the towel and surprises Dean by placing several kisses on his muscular and perfect ass. He _really_ surprises Dean when he grazes his teeth lightly across the flesh of one cheek and follows up with a soothing lick to the same spot. “Such a great ass. Firm but pliable under my hands.” He demonstrates. “And,” he adds, trailing a finger from behind Dean’s balls to circle his opening, “so tight.”

Dean pushes back. “Jesus, Sam, you’re killing me.”

“No, I’m not even close. Know how I can tell? Because I can understand every word you’re saying. When you get to the point where you can’t form a complete sentence, that’s when you’ll feel my cock inside you.”

Dean starts breathing heavier, and exhales on a little moan as Sam continues to rub around Dean’s entrance. Suddenly, Dean chuckles. “God, I love it when you talk dirty. Maybe ‘cause I never expect it from you.”

“Well, what can I say big brother, you bring it out in me.” With that, Sam removes his finger and stands, sliding up Dean’s body, and runs his big hands down Dean’s tensed arms as he kisses Dean’s neck, just behind his jaw. They watch each other in the mirror, and Dean gives Sam an amused look.

“Dude, you look like a big cat who’s just chased down its meal.”

“Well, you _are_ very tasty,” Sam replies, moving his lips to Dean’s shoulder. “But, really, I’m just trying to distract you.” Before Dean can ask ‘from what?’, Sam reaches for the corner of Dean’s towel, tucked in near his hipbone, and pulls the material away from their bodies. As Sam grasps Dean’s naked hips, he — very slowly — rocks his own denim-clad crotch forward against Dean’s ass.

Dean’s eyes close automatically, and he leans his head back to Sam’s shoulder.

“Can you still form a complete sentence?” Sam whispers.

“Gimme a second.”

Sam chuckles. “That was a sentence. I’ll have to step up my game.”

Dean opens his eyes and looks at Sam’s reflection. “Can we take this back to the bedroom; the sink’s cold.”

“No, but I’ll try to warm you up.” Sam reaches his right hand around to wrap around Dean’s hard-on, and starts to stroke him slowly. “Dean?”

“Mmmm…?”

“If you don’t say something dirty to me right now, I’m gonna be forced to say something a little too chick-flicky for your liking. Distract me.”

“Ooh, a challenge,” he replies, interested. “How about something like ‘stop teasing me and fuck me hard right here, so we can watch each other get off’?” Dean punctuates his question with a backwards thrust against Sam’s crotch.

Sam smiles. “That’ll do for the moment. Oh, and that’s exactly what I have in mind, just not yet.”

“Oh yeah? Well, what do you want to do in the meantime, stud?”

Sam steps back a half a pace and turns Dean to face him. Leaning back into him, Sam places his hands back on Dean’s hips. With the same conversational tone as Dean adopted, he answers. “I want your cock in my mouth.”

Dean gives him a feral smile. “You want me to put my cock in that dirty mouth?”

“Yeah.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Sam slowly sinks down to his knees and wraps his long fingers around Dean’s shaft, under the head. Bringing his lips down, he initially focuses on just the tip, sucking and flicking his tongue.

Dean sucks in a breath through his teeth. “Mmmm,” Dean purrs as he lifts one hand to rest at the back of Sam’s head; the move one of affection and encouragement more so than a plea for ‘deeper’…although ‘deeper’ wouldn’t exactly be discouraged by Dean.

Whether from coincidence or telepathic thought, Sam opens wider and fills his mouth with the feel and taste of Dean; at the same time, he slides his hand down to the base of his cock and keeps a firm hold.

Just as Dean expects Sam to pull back again, Sam swallows, twice, and Dean gasps, frantically clinging to the vanity behind him. “Jesus FUCK Sam!” He then looks down to see Sam pulling back until his lips are locked behind the head of Dean’s cock.

Sam smiles as he meets his brother’s eyes. And sucks. Hard.

Dean gasps again. Moaning Sam’s name as he continues to watch his cock being engulfed in his brother’s warm, welcoming mouth, Dean fights the temptation to buck his hips until he can feel his head at the back of Sam’s throat. Attempting a few calming breaths — to no avail — he closes his eyes briefly at the overwhelming sensation. A little breathless, he says, “Who’d have thought; my little brother is a natural cock sucker.”

Sam pulls back and releases Dean with a wet and sinfully dirty noise. Pumping Dean’s length firmly, with an occasional twist on the up stroke, Sam looks up at Dean and laps at the precome leaking freely.

Dean smirks. “Jeez, Sammy, you look so fuckin’ sexy on your knees with my cock in your hand.”

Sam returns the smirk. “Then how do I look with your cock in my mouth?” He refreshes Dean’s memory by taking him into his mouth again and slowly sliding his tongue to trace the vein on the underside of Dean’s shaft.

Dean rumbles a moan deep in his throat and leans his head back. “God, Sam…”

Pulling his mouth away quickly, Sam asks, “What, Dean? Talk to me.” He briefly rubs two fingers over and around Dean’s slit, lightly coating his fingers with precome, and then swallows Dean’s length again. When he doesn’t answer immediately, Sam distracts Dean by cupping and massaging his balls in one hand, while his other hand moves further back and starts to spread Dean’s cheeks.

“Saam,” Dean says, his voice shaky.

Sam takes that as encouragement and rubs the tips of his two slicked fingers around Dean’s entrance, feeling the muscles instantly relaxing.

“Sam, please,” Dean pleads.

Sam moves his hand from Dean’s balls to the base of his cock and hums around him, increasing Dean’s stimulation. At the same time, he pushes one finger inside his brother, penetrating Dean’s tight wall of muscle, and still further.

“Fuck, yeah…ohhhh…make me come. More, Sammy.”

Sam responds, sliding in another finger, and establishes a rhythm to match the one his mouth is providing.

Dean’s brain cells are exploding faster than lemmings as he rides the wave of pure sensation. Moans and almost-whimpers replace speech as Sam picks up his pace.

Sam needs to test his theory and pulls back for a moment. “Dean, talk to me.” Then his mouth is back at work.

Seconds later, Dean manages a few words. “God…Sam…need…ohhhh…need…”

Sam is satisfied that Dean can no longer form a complete sentence, and pulls away to stand up.

Before Dean can verbalise his surprise, he hears Sam say, “Turn around.” He complies, and his hands once again rest on the vanity as he leans over.

Sam hastily pulls off his t-shirt and rids himself of his jeans, only to the point of letting them pool around his ankles. He brings his right hand around to pump Dean’s cock, coating his fingers with precome again. He is so not willing to spare the time to retrieve the lube from the other room at this point in the proceedings. Slicking his own member with the thick substance, Sam finds himself as urgent as Dean to get to the main event, and bends Dean over a little further with a hand on his back. Sam looks into the mirror. “Dean, look at me.”

Dean lifts his head to the mirror and they look each other in the eyes.

“I want you to watch me fuck you.”

“Do it,” Dean responds, roughly.

Sam guides his painfully-hard erection to Dean’s opening and eases in. He resists the powerful temptation to thrust in hard; instead, he pushes slowly, expecting and then hearing Dean’s initial moans of discomfort. “You set the pace, Dean.”

“Just give me…a moment,” he says, breathing through it.

Sam stills his movements, and slides his strong arm around Dean’s chest, holding him tight. “I got you,” he whispers into Dean’s ear.

Dean looks at Sam in the mirror and smiles. “You taking care of me, Sammy? You know that’s _my_ job.”

“I know. To be honest, though, I like to be able to take care of you occasionally. Let me.”

With his smile still in place, Dean relents. “Well, seeing as though you’re topping right now, I can hardly refuse.”

Sam smiles into Dean’s neck. “Good.”

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

Dean moves his left hand back to Sam’s hip. “Move. I need you all the way inside me.”

Sam exhales on a little moan at Dean’s words. He moves his left hand from Dean’s chest, down to his hip, to mirror his right hand, and pushes the rest of the way inside. “God,” he moans, feeling his balls flush against Dean’s ass. Savouring that feeling only for a moment, he pulls back, slowly, and then thrusts forward hard.

“Fuck,” Dean says, shakily, and closes his eyes as his fingers grip the edges of the vanity.

Sam’s left hand leaves Dean’s hip to move to neck and chin, caressing his right cheek as his thumb brushes over Dean’s lips. “Open your eyes, Dean,” he says on another thrust, pushing Dean against the sink.

Dean opens his heavy-lidded eyes as he kisses and licks Sam’s thumb, and Sam runs the wet digit back and forth across his lips.

“Your lips are so sinful,” Sam breathes in his ear.

Dean smiles, before taking Sam’s thumb into his mouth, licking and sucking in time with Sam’s movements. Lifting his mouth away a few moments later, he looks up to the mirror, and into Sam’s eyes. “Samm…”

“Talk to me, Dean. Tell me what you want.”

Dean takes a moment to clear a mental path for his thoughts. “Bed. I want to be on my hands and knees for you on the bed. Soft mattress,” he adds, with a smile.

Sam returns his smile, and slows his thrusts. “Okay.” With that, he stops altogether, and gently eases himself from Dean. “Come on.” Stepping out of his puddled jeans and boxers, he guides Dean to the other room, and to his bed.

Dean climbs on the bed but Sam stops him quickly. “Stop. Stay right there,” he says, when Dean hasn’t gotten any further than the end of the bed. “That’s it,” he adds, when Dean obeys his words. Sam takes a minute to fully appreciate his view of Dean: naked, on his hands and knees, fully exposed to him. “Fuck, Dean, you should see how incredibly sexy you look right now. And you’re all mine.”

Dean looks back at Sam and smiles, before waggling his ass. “What are you waiting for? An invitation? Fuck me, already.”

Sam smiles devilishly. “First thing’s first.” He gets down on his knees on the floor at the end of the bed, and places one kiss on each of Dean’s ass cheeks. Then, reaching in between his spread legs, he grasps Dean’s cock and pumps it firmly, from base to head and back again, and repeats the process a few times. With Dean's ass literally in Sam's face, he can't seem to deny himself the pleasure of placing more kisses to those muscular cheeks; increasingly wet and erotic kisses. Hearing Dean’s whining moans spurs Sam on, and he kicks his plan into high gear. Detaching his hand from Dean’s shaft, he fondles his balls momentarily, and continues, pressing and rubbing at his perineum.

Dean’s arms partially collapse so he’s resting on his elbows, which presents his ass even more attractively to Sam’s ministrations — if that was possible. Dropping his head between his shoulders, he manages to find his voice. “God, Sam, you’re making me crazy,” he gets out between clenched teeth.

“You complaining?” Sam asks, with a smile.

“Never.”

“Just as well, or I’d have to stop.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“It’s okay, Dean, I’m not done with you yet.” To prove it, Sam proceeds to fulfil one of Dean’s fantasies. “Hold on,” he adds. With both hands, Sam spreads Dean as wide as possible, and licks him from his balls to his puckered hole.

Dean moans loudly and desperately at the sensation. “Fuuuuck…Pleeease…Sam…do that again!” Dean’s voice is full of need and, hearing it, makes Sam’s cock twitch, trying to out-do its full nine inches. Sam suddenly realises something: Dean's fantasy has become his own. With this new discovery, he renews his assault, giving Dean what he wants, and continues to alternate between flattening and swirling and hardening his tongue to lick a path back and forth, up and down. _So naughty, but so good_ runs through Sam’s mind. He soon focuses all his attention on Dean’s entrance, circling around and around his pulsing hole, driving his big brother up the wall.

Dean's mouth opens, and his eyes close but, for a few moments, he can't make a sound; the incredible sensations all but short-circuit his brain. When Sam withdraws his tongue and sucks, Dean finds his voice again and whimpers. “Oh God, Sammy!”

Sam translates Dean’s words, and knows that he wants to come, and now. “Not yet, Dean. Move further up the bed.” Knowing Dean doesn’t have much control left, Sam crawls on the bed behind Dean as he follows orders. Grasping his own cock in one hand and slicking himself as best he can with his precome, he then grips Dean’s hip in his other hand, and pushes into Dean’s ass again. This time, he doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow, until he’s all the way inside. At Dean’s urgent backward thrust, Sam creates a fast rhythm, knowing this will be over quick, now. “Oh Dean…so good. Your body was made for me, baby.”

“Mmmm…yeah Sam…harder…fuck me hard!”

Who was Sam to refuse an order like that? Gripping Dean’s hips hard enough to leave marks, Sam brutally rams into his tight ass, and quickly feels his impending release. “Dean…I’m nearly there. Jack yourself off, baby…come with me.”

Dean grasps himself and pumps hard and fast. “Sammy…Sammy…” he chants, following with several grunts and one long growl as he comes hard over his hand and the bed.

Sam feels Dean contract around him and that drives him over the edge. Dean is still spurting as Sam thrusts into him one last time and holds himself deep inside, erupting his seed into Dean with a matching growl. Sam collapses against Dean’s back, who, in turn, collapses flat on the bed under his brother’s weight.

Although lying in a wet spot, Dean can’t coordinate speech, let alone movement just yet, and focuses on his breathing, instead.

Sam is the first to rouse, and withdraws slowly from Dean’s body. He rolls onto his side and smiles as he sees Dean looking at him, and his expression of slightly embarrassed satisfaction.

“Was it what you hoped for?” Sam asks, unsure.

Dean smiles warmly. “More than."

Sam grins. “Good.”

Dean turns over, remembers the wet spot, and finds just enough energy to drag him and Sam over to the other bed. He wraps his arm around Sam’s shoulders and pulls him close. “Jesus, Sam,” Dean says, a moment later. “You didn’t have to, you know.”

Sam leans up on his elbow. “To tell you the truth, I hadn’t thought much about it before but, when you said it was a fantasy…although I think you should’ve put it in the ‘kink’ heading…I started thinking about it, and I couldn’t stop. Surprisingly, it didn’t take me long to move the idea from kinda taboo to just plain naughty. I can work with naughty,” he adds, with a smile.

“You certainly can,” Dean responds. “Thank you.” He lifts his head to plant a sweet kiss on Sam’s mouth.

Sam raises his eyebrow. “You’re not freaked about…y'know…where these lips were recently?”

Dean smiles. “No, although I won’t be wrapping my lips around your cock again until you’ve had a shower.”

Sam chuckles. “Got it.” Dean is silent for a minute before Sam sees him shaking his head and smiling. “What?”

Dean looks at him. “I never thought I’d enjoy bottoming so much.”

Sam laughs. “Glad you liked it.”

“Man, at the risk of giving you an ego boost, you rocked my fuckin’ world, little brother.”

Smiling, Sam leans down and kisses Dean slowly; their passion temporarily sated. 


End file.
